Affair
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: [Request!] Ino yang sudah capek menghadapi Shikamaru akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Berusaha mencari pengganti sang suami. Tapi, apakah bisa Ino melewati itu? Apakah dia akan kembali lagi dengan Shikamaru? Atau mengikat dirinya dengan orang lain? R&R please and DLDR! chapter 2 is update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : K+

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

Slight ShikaTema, ShikaTayuya, dan SaiIno

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

_._

"Haah…" keluh Ino.

Wanita berambut pirang panjang _ponytail _ini sedang terduduk di kursi sofanya sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang berkedut-kedut. Stres. Stres karena lagi-lagi dia mendapat laporan dari sekretaris kedua suaminya –Nara Shikamaru- bahwa sektretaris utamanya –Tayuya- menggenit lagi dengan Shikamaru.

Sudah beberapa kali Ino mendapat laporan seperti itu. Tapi, Ino tetap sabar menerimanya. Ditatapnya kembali _smartphone _miliknya di atas meja bundar itu. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam yang bertengger di dinding rumahnya.

"Sudah jam 12. Sebaiknya aku jemput Shiina sekarang," Kata Ino sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Merampas kunci mobil miliknya dan bergegas pergi menuju sekolah dimana anak satu-satunya menerima ilmu.

.

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san _mau kemana?" tanya seorang anak berambut dan bermata persis seperti Ino.

"_Kaa-san _mau ngantar makan siang untuk _Tou-san_ mu dulu. Kamu _Kaa-san _tinggal sebentar ya. Sebelum _Kaa-san _pulang, kamu jangan kemana-mana dulu, _ok?_" Kata Ino sambil merapikan kotak bekal yang akan dibawanya.

"_Ok, Kaa-san! _Hati-hati!"

"_Jaa ne, _Shiina!"

"_Jaa, Kaa-san!"_

.

"Hei, Hinata! Belikan dulu Shikamaru-_san _Yakiniku, cepat!" perintah seorang cewek berambut merah panjang.

"Tapi, Tayuya, kamu kan bisa beli sendiri," kata Hinata.

"Aku ada urusan, cepat belikan!" perintah Tayuya lagi.

Dengan terpaksa Hinata menuruti perintah _senior_-nya, wanita berambut indigo ini beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan mengambil tas miliknya. Lalu pergi keluar kantor untuk memenuhi pesanan yang katanya dipesan oleh atasannya, Nara Shikamaru. Bukannya Hinata malas keluar kantor, tetapi ini sudah jam makan siang. Pasti ramai mengantri. Setelah melihat punggung Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya, Tayuya terseyum sinis. Di rapikannya pakaian dan rambutnya, lalu berjalan melenggak-lenggok memasuki ruang Shikamaru.

"Shika-_kun~_" goda Tayuya. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja kerja Shikamaru, memasang gerak-gerik yang centil dan genit.

"Sudah tidak ada orang, Shika-_kun._" Tayuya menarik dasi merah Shikamaru, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemalas Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang masih dalam keadaan sisa-sisa alkoholnya tidak bisa memberontak. Malah, ikut mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tayuya. Hingga beberapa senti lagi, sampai akhirnya…

BRUK!

_Aquamarine _milik Ino terbelalak menangkap peristiwa yang ada di depannya ini. Ya, peristiwa tertangkap basahnya sang suami hampir bercumbu dengan seorang sekretaris yang menjadi masalahnya ini. Sekotak bekal yang ada di tangannya kita telah mencium lantai. Cairan-cairan bening melapisi iris cerahnya. Kemudian membuat sungai-sungai kecil di sekitar pipinya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Lidahnya kelu. Tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Sakit.

"S-Shika…"

Shikamaru yang kepergok oleh istrinya langsung sadar dari pengaruh alkoholnya. Menatap Ino tak percaya. Kemudian menjauhkan diri dari Tayuya. Menatap wanita berambut merah dengan tatapn sinis meskipun ada sedikit unsur pemalas disana. Kaki jenjangnya berusaha mengejar Ino yang sudah menghindar dari dirinya, berlari keluar kantor Shikamaru.

"Ino! Tunggu! Jangan lari!" teriak Shikamaru.

Meskipun Shikamaru menyuruhnya untuk tidak lari, Ino malah menambah kecepatan larinya. Angin-angin yang ia buat membuat rambutnya berantakan, dan juga membuat jejak-jejak airmata di pipinya mengering. Tapi, Shikamaru sudah mulai mendekati dirinya. Menggapai tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, seolah tak mengizinkan Ino lari darinya.

"_Mendokusai! _Ino! Dengarkan penjelasan ku!" Shikamaru menatap _aquamarine _milik sang istri dengan serius.

"Penjelasan? Penjelasan katamu? Aku sudah nggak butuh lagi penjelasan darimu lagi!" bentak Ino. Suara dan bahunya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ino, aku tadi sedang tidak sadar!" Shikamaru membalas bentak Ino.

"Tidak sadar katamu? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau hamili sekretarismu itu?!"

"Ino, bukan begitu, ak-"

"Shika, aku sudah beberapa kali sabar menghadapi masalah ini. Kau memang tidak menghargai aku sebagai seorang istri! Aku sudah beberapa kali memergoki mu di tempat umum bersama si merah iblis itu! aku cukup sabar melihat kalian berduaan di café beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, Shika, ini tidak bisa di tolerir lagi." Airmata yang dari tadi Ino usahakan untuk di bendung, kini mengalir kembali dengan deras di pipinya. Ino berusaha memberontak dari Shikamaru, menghentakkan tangannya untuk lepas dari pegangan erat Shikamaru.

"Shika, lepaskan!" pekik Ino.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku!" bentak Shikamaru.

"Shika, semuanya sudah jelas. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Sesuatu akan menunggu mu dirumah!" Ino berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shikamaru. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian, menaiki taksi dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih terdiam membeku.

.

"_Tadaima!_" Shikamaru memasuki rumahnya sambil merenggangkan ikatan dasi yang ada di lehernya.

"Sunyi sekali, kemana Ino dan Shiina?" tanya Shikamaru, heran karena rumah yang ia huni sunyi sekali. Tak seperti biasa, mereka selalu menyambut Shikamaru pulang dari kantor.

Shikamaru mencari-cari mereka keseluruh ruangan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Shikamaru pun memasuki kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan diri sejenak. Merebahkan tubuh kekarnya diatas tempat tidur _king size _miliknya dan Ino. Ketika berbalik, mata _onyx-_nya mendapati 2 surat di atas meja kerja yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan mendekati meja kerja itu. Mengambil kedua surat itu dan menatapnya dengan heran. Alis nya bertaut menatap surat itu. Satu surat berwarna coklat dan satunya lagi surat kecil berwarna putih. Shikamaru membuka surat yang putih terlebih dahulu.

.

_Shika, aku pergi dari rumah dan membawa Shiina pergi._

_Jangan cari aku, karena aku tidak tau akan pergi kemana._

_Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan terakhir untukmu._

_Bukalah surat coklat itu, baca dan lakukanlah apa yang sudah kulakukan._

_._

Dengan gerakan cepat Shikamaru membuka surat coklat itu. membaca surat itu dengan raut wajah terkejut bercampur kesal. Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Ya, surat cerai. Lebih menyakitkan lagi, Ino sudah menandatangani surat itu.

"Aargh!"

Shikamaru menghancurkan semua yang ada dimejanya. Memecahkan vas, membanting dokumen-dokumen, dan lain-lain. Shikamaru memeras rambut nanasnya hingga tak terbentuk lagi. Airmata yang dari mengering kini mengalir lagi, lebih deras dari yang tadi.

.

TING TONG TING TONG

"_Kereta jurusan Suna akan berangkat beberapa saat lagi."_

"_Kaa-san, _kita mau kemana?" tanya Shiina, dengan raut wajah yang heran bercampur imut.

"Kita akan pergi ke Suna, Shiina-_chan,_" kata Ino sambil memasang senyum paksaan.

"Bagaimana dengan _Tou-san?_" tanya Shiina lagi.

"_Tou-san_ sedang sibuk, pasti dia akan menyusul kok!" Ino berusaha menahan tangisnya di depan anak sematawayangnya. Jujur, terlalu sakit bagi Ino mengingat Shikamaru.

BUZZ!

"Ayo Shiina-_chan_! Keretanya sudah datang," ajak Ino.

Shiina menuruti perkataan _Kaa-san _nya. Mereka menaiki salah satu gerbong kereta dan mencari tempat duduk yang cocok. Sungguh padat hingga akhirnya Ino menabrak seorang pria hingga terjatuh.

"Ah, _gomenasai_," kata Ino.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Pria itu bangkit dan membereskan bajunya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, err…" Ino bingung harus memanggil pria ini apa.

"Ah, panggil aku…."

**TBC**

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. _Gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan pendek #kebiasaanluauthor! Ini masih percobaan. Gimana _minna-san_? Keep or not? Just review yaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk masalah pair, dan lain-lain, itu adalah request dari teman saya. Bukan berarti saya menyukai pair lain dan berkhianat. Sudah saya tekankan, semua yang ada disini adalah request dari teman saya, kecuali plot cerita. Jadi, flame tidak di butuhkan disini.

.

Review Zone! :

**Yola-ShikaIno : Hahaha, bener nggak ya? Baca aja chapter ini, dijamin pertanyaanmu bakalan terjawab XD thanks ya udah ngasih tau typonya x_x kurang panjang? Gomen ne, SKS soalnya (sistem kebut semalam) XD Thanks for review! :)**

**Saqee-chan : Ini sudah di lanjut^^ Thanks for review! :)**

.

Shiina menuruti perkataan _Kaa-san _nya. Mereka menaiki salah satu gerbong kereta dan mencari tempat duduk yang cocok. Sungguh padat hingga akhirnya Ino menabrak seorang pria hingga terjatuh.

"Ah, _gomenasai_," kata Ino.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Pria itu bangkit dan membereskan bajunya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, err-" Ino bingung harus memanggil pria ini apa.

"Ah, panggil aku…."

.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : K+

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

Slight ShikaTema dan SaiIno

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

_._

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," kata orang itu.

"Ah, Sasuke-_san_, salam kenal," Ino menduduki bangku di seberang pria bernama Sasuke itu, memangku Shiina di pangkuannya.

"Hn."

.

TING TONG TING TONG

"_Kereta jurusan Suna sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, terima kasih."_

Sasuke dan Ino keluar berbarengan. Ino yang cukup kerepotan keluar dari kereta mengingat kereta sungguh ramai dan sempit serta menggendong Shiina di tangannya, entah kenapa sebuah tangan yang tidak di ketahui menggapainya keluar dari kereta itu.

"Selamat datang _nii- _eh, kamu siapa?" tanya pria itu.

Ino menatap pria itu dengan tatapan heran. Dia tidak mengenal pria itu, tetapi mengapa ia memanggil Ino dengan sebutan _nii_? Ino yang dari tadi menatap wajah pria pucat itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Sai!" teriak seorang pria dari kejauhan, tapi sepertinya Ino mengenal suara itu.

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Seketika wajah pucatnya bersinar cerah. Sai, nama pria itu, mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambaikannya dengan penuh suka cita. "Sasuke-_nii_!"

"Sai, aku sudah menemukan Sasuke!" teriak seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya.

"Gaara! Ah, kau sudah menemukannya," kata Sai.

"Iya. Sai, kami balik duluan ya!" teriak Gaara seraya berjalan menjauhi Sai.

"Ya, hati-hati! _Jaa_!" Sai melambaikan tangannya, lalu menatap Ino dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Sai.

"Aku tidak tau harus kemana, aku sedang kabur dari rumah," jawab Ino.

"Apa kau habis bertengkar dengan suamimu?" _bingo! You're right, Sai! _

Ino yang ditanya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Shiina menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Sai yang tak dijawab pertanyaannya itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"_Ok, _aku anggap jawabannya iya. Oh satu lagi! Kau tadi bilang kalau kau tidak tau akan kemana, gimana kalau kau sementara menginap di rumahku?" tawar Sai.

Ino berusaha menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. Jika Ino jawab iya, maka ini akan merusak reputasi perusahaan suaminya, Shikamaru, dengan gosip kalau Ino selingkuh di belakang Shikamaru. Tapi, jika ia menjawab tidak, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa melupakan kesakitan hati yang Shikamaru buat. Lagian, mau kemana lagi dia tinggal? Dia hanya membawa sedikit uangnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, apa istri anda tidak marah?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu.

Pria bernama Sai itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Ino, "_I'm a single man, _jadi jangan khawatir," kata pria itu.

"Oh, ya, kita belum kenalan. Aku Sai."

"Ino, dan ini anakku Shiina," Shiina mengulurkan tangannya ke Sai, meminta jabatan tangan.

"Wah, mirip sekali dengan anda, Ino-_san_! Sama cantiknya dengan anda," kata Sai sambil menjabat tangan Shiina. Ino yang mendengar perkataan Sai hanya bisa merona. Sedangkan Shiina, dia hanya membalas senyuman Sai dengan senyuman imutnya.

"Baiklah, aku antar kalian," kata Sai.

'_Well_, meskipun sikapnya tidak sopan, tapi cukup membuatku melupakan Shikamaru,' batin Ino.

.

Shikamaru mengamati setiap gerakan-gerakan awan yang damai di langit yang biru. Wajahnya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak perduli suara-suara bocah-bocah yang mengganggunya di taman ini. Shikamaru menutup matanya, menyembunyikan sejenak mata _onyx _pemalasnya itu. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang sempat tercemar.

"_Senpai_!"

Teriakan suara perempuan itu mengagetkannya. Kepalanya mencari-cari sumber suara. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan siapa pemilik suara itu. Seorang wanita berambut kuning gandum yang di kucir empat, bermata _teal _ yang indah, dan ia mengenal wanita itu. Ya, adik kelasnya di masa SMA dulu yang menjadi sahabatnya.

"Ah, Temari!"

Shikamaru menatap _kohai-_nya dengan tatapan rindu. Ya, jujur ia merindukan masa-masa bersamanya saat SMA. Senyum tipis pun terukir di wajah pemalasnya, tanpa ia sadari. Di saat itu jugalah semua bebannya hilang begitu ia berjumpa lagi dengan sahabatnya.

"_Senpai_! Lama tak bertemu! Apa kabarmu?"

Temari dengan antusias duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. Ya, senang karena mereka bakalan berbagi cerita lagi seperti dulu. Ah, masa-masa putih abu-abu. Dimana persahabatan mereka masih terjaga sejak SMP. Merindukan saat-saat mereka berbagi cerita bersama di kantin sekolah ketika waktu istirahat berlangsung.

"Baik. Tema! Kudengar kau akan bertunangan dengan idola sehidup semati mu yang merepotkan itu, huh?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah, hubunganku dengan pria merah brengsek itu kandas! Bisa-bisanya dia bermain api dengan rekan kerjaku yang sudah kuanggap sahabat sendiri!" omel Temari dengan wajahnya yang memerah marah. Tak lupa dengan lipatan tangan di depan dadanya, menandakan ia sedang kesal dengan pria merah itu.

Mendengar jawaban dari sahabat kuningnya ini, pikiran itu datang lagi kepadanya. Pikiran yang membuat kepala nanas hitamnya berdenyut. Ya, pikiran seputar hubungannya dengan istrinya yang ia cintai sekaligus merepotkan baginya. Shikamaru pun hanya bisa tersenyum palsu.

"Eh iya, kudengar _senpai _ sudah menikah ya? Haha, selamat ya _senpai_!" kata Temari. Namun, dari sorot matanya terlihat kalau dia sedang sedih, jelas sekali senyumannya palsu. Tapi, beruntungnya Shikamaru tidak mengetahui itu.

Shikamaru hanya bisa diam tak menjawab ucapan selamat dari Temari. Mata _onyx _kelam miliknya mengamati setiap gerakan-gerakan dari rumput hijau dalam kesedihan. Temari yang melihat tingkah _senpai-_nya hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

"Nanti kuceritakan, ayo ikut aku!" kata Shikamaru sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Temari hanya bisa mengikuti perintah dari Shikamaru. Dia berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar senior pemalasnya itu. Tentu saja dengan tatapan membingungkan yang masih tercetak di wajahnya. Bahkan, sekarang alisnya menyatu. Sementara Shikamaru pikirannya sedang kacau hingga ia tak fokus dengan jalannya.

'Kemana kamu, Ino?'

Ketika mereka sedang asik bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing, tak disadari sepasang mata telah mengintai mereka dari kejauhan. Memata-matai mereka dengan tatapan dingin dan penuh kekesalan.

**TBC**

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. _Gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan pendek #kebiasaanluauthor! Ini masih percobaan. Gimana _minna-san_?

Satu lagi, untuk masalah pair, dan lain-lain, itu adalah request dari teman saya. Bukan berarti saya menyukai pair lain dan berkhianat. Sudah saya tekankan, semua yang ada disini adalah request dari teman saya, kecuali plot cerita. Jadi, flame tidak di butuhkan disini.

Just review yaa!


End file.
